Rosh Hashanah
by Psychic Chasms
Summary: Yona and Gian are two Jewish high school-lovers, but after a Rosh Hashanah celebration, they meet an unwanted guest of the New Year.


"Yom Tov!"

The light murmurs faded as Yona and Gian walked away from the synagogue with a vibrant taint of wine on their cheeks, Yona snuggled into Gian's shoulder as they pressed against the small convertible. The colder night greeted the two teen's body as they fell onto the leather seats.

"Yona, are you sure we should be doing this, _here_, _**now**_?" Gian huffed as he gave Yona space to let her sit up and think.

Yona sat up and groaned, rubbing Gian's arm, pulling him down with her before they heard a stark yell from the crowded synagogue nothing but three feet away.

"L'Shanah Tovah Tikatevu, Yona, Gian!" Gian's grandfather giggled as he spoke.

"L'Shanah Tovah Tikatevu!" Yona and Gian called back.

Startled, they gathered into the convertible, Yona looked to Gian then softly applied a 'yes'. Gian took no time and shuffled into the front, pulling at his tie and started the engine.

Yona looked out the back window, seeing her relatives as they passed by onto the open road, her mother and father smiled as they exchanged many wishes for the new year. Yona then rubbed Gian's hand as he drove onto the highway.

Yona climbed into the front, with her, pulling off her shaw. Gian chuckled when he saw a faint tint of her breasts, she then lead a smirk onto her face.

"You just wait," Yona gripped Gian's hand.

‡

A long drive down from the synagogue and into a thick brush took no more than half-an-hour. Yona was the first to open the door and breath in the musky, pine air. Gian got out and opened the trunk to grab the blanket and torch. Yona struggled out of her heels, strap by strap, she felt the earth beneath her. Knowing this place from childhood, she past the rotting log cabin and to the hip-deep stream that completed the 'outdoorsman' look. Gian then chuckled as he placed the blanket into the small cabin with the torch. He then went outside to grab various sizes of dry sticks for the fireplace inside.

Yona raised her dress as she felt the cold, rushing waters hit her toes. Shivering, she pulled off her dress and was left in her white lingerie and dove into the waters.

Gian walked to the shores and watched his love swim in the ragged waters. Yona looked to him, she then swam to shore to pull him into a wet kiss. Gian then lifted her from the waters and placed his coat over her shoulders. Inside, she pulled him down onto the blanket, the evening sun illuminating the room into a golden chasm. Gian pulled away to start the fire, Yona covered herself to warm her chilled body.

The fire started quickly with a simple strike of the match. Yona then huddled close to Gian as the fire was warming her body quickly. Gian looked to Yona and kissed her roughly. Yona returned the favor when she was pushed back to the floor. Gian's hand messaging Yona's inner thigh. Yona gave a simple muffled cry when Gian's hand reached her buttocks and gave a fluent smack.

‡

The night gave way like a summer's rain. Inside the log cabin, the fire raged and laminated the two bodies, working in harmonic rhythm. Yona moaned as she felt her near, Gian gripped her wrists tighter when his own near started to peak. Gian bowed his head as he whispered sweet nothings into Yona's neck as he reached his climax, Yona giving in right as he did.

The bodies panted and huffed as they tried to calm their lungs, though all attempts were futile. A sudden rasp came to the door, Yona and Gian's eyes averted to the door with sudden haste. Gian pulled out of Yona's body to investigate. His steps were light, when at the door, he asked;

"Who's there?"

When there was no answer, he groaned as he went to the blinds and pulled the fabric shut, returning to Yona. Yona, even though exhausted, was still frightened. Gian pulled her to his chest as he lay on the blanket, kissing Yona's sweaty forehead. The fire had died down to a simple glowing amber, only giving light to the stone and wood centimeters away from it.

Another knock.

Yona looked to Gian, who too, was frightened by the abrupt sound. Gian got up once more and hastily opened the door.

As he did so, the frame in front of the door grabbed Gian and pulled him into the night. Yona gave long, ear-shattering screams of protest.


End file.
